


Worthless - Valued

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the toughest ones of us need comforting some times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless - Valued

**Author's Note:**

> Again some Turmoil/Deadlock stuff just because. Hope y'all like it~

Deadlock was in the bridge, his optics staring at the screen, not taking in any information that flew across it. His fingers tapped the keys without his processor registering the movement, forming words and eventually whole sentences.

He didn’t hear the twin doors to the bridge open and close nor that someone walked in until he felt a hand snaking over his hips and another covering his mouth. He was pressed against the console, the mech behind him flush against his back and obviously grinding for the dark mech’s pelvis made soft, steady clank noise with the console.

Growling, Deadlock tried to push the intruder off but his hands were suddenly twisted behind his back and his body bent over the key board. The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in the back of his neck, his visual feed dying out and his body falling motionless. The only thing keeping his unconscious body up was the massive mech.

The mech pried Deadlock’s panel open while the huge spike was freed, jutting between them, eventually slipping into the smaller mech’s dry valve, tearing the mesh walls as it sank deeper. Starting a ruthless pace and groaning, he enjoyed the slack feeling of the valve, giving him a free access – though he would’ve preferred to have something squeezing around him but then again, that would’ve meant having Deadlock conscious and possibly shouting and _that_ would’ve ended up someone hearing them.

Bounding with abandon, the mech finally – which was rather soon – finished inside Deadlock with a loud growl, fluids gushing out of the valve as he pulled out, relishing the sight.

“What a nice cream pie”, he whispered to Deadlock and took a look at the monitor; rows and rows full of gibberish.

He let go of Deadlock, the smaller mech collapsing on the floor, and left.

After a half an hour or so, another person entered the bridge, the heavy footsteps echoing in the quiet room.

“Deadlock, are you finished with the report? I asked it to be on my de–”

Turmoil saw his SIC on the floor, his inner thighs and interface array covered in transfluids, a small puddle beneath him. The gray mech rushed to Deadlock, scooping him into his lap. “Deadlock. Deadlock!” he shook the small body, trying to wake him up.

He heard the quiet whirr of Deadlock’s systems rebooting and the soft swiveling sound of his optics trying to focus, the light still dim. “Deadlock...” he called again, this time more gently, cradling the dark mech in his arms. “What happened?”

Deadlock’s optics lit up, a groan escaping his lips as his pain receptors registered the burning pain in his valve. “Isn’t it obvious?” he mumbled, avoiding optic contact with his commander, squirming weakly, clearly wanting to be let go.

Turmoil got up, his somewhat reluctant SIC in his arms and took him to the med bay.

\----

“This'll hurt so I’ll cut the pain receptors to your lower body. There’s no need for you to be in any more pain than you already are.”

Deadlock merely grunted at that, secretly grateful for the medic. His face twitched as he felt a sharp pinch in the back of his neck, his lower body falling numb immediately. He sighed in relief as the pain disappeared.

“All right, let’s get to it, shall we”, the medic spoke calmly, aware of the fact that if he said or did anything wrong, he’d have a raging SIC on his med berth.

Turmoil stood by the doors, his arms folded over his chest, his visor fixed on the dark mech lying on his back. He made a note he’d figure out who did this to Deadlock and make sure they’d never do it again.

The operation didn’t take long and the medic straightened himself, wiping his hands with a cloth. “There, finished”, he said, though a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he saw his patient in recharge. He gestured Turmoil forth and take him to a proper berth.

“I suggest taking him somewhere he feels safe. Preferably to your hab suite, Sir. I don’t know about his mental state but I have a hunch he’ll be shocked once the reality hits him. I know this isn’t the first time this has occurred but every time gnaws at his mental health and someday, it’ll become too much for him. This shouldn’t happen to anyone.”

The larger mech nodded and left the med bay with Deadlock being carried in his arms.

Once he arrived at his hab suite, he sat on the edge of his berth, examining Deadlock’s features. He could see the pain etched in the constant, although now relaxed, frown and the slightly open lips. The mech stirred and his optics came to life with red light, illuminating the gray armor surrounding him.

His field flared and contracted, pulsing with mixed rage/self-hatred/misery/worthless which were answered by waves of peace/valued/safe/loved.

Lifting his gaze to meet quickly with Turmoil’s orange visor, Deadlock’s vents let out a huff, accepting the consolation, leaning closer to the warm body, listening to the soothing clicks and whooshing noises the mechanisms made beneath the strong plating.

Turmoil leaned over the smaller mech, an offer of safety. Compared to his thick and massive arms, Deadlock’s were so thin and seemed fragile as they wrapped around Turmoil’s neck, pulling their owner closer to the larger mech.

The dark mech started shivering, a sign of him being afraid, one that he dared to show only with Turmoil. Uttering a quiet whimper, he pressed even closer, burying his face to the crook of Turmoil’s neck, seeking for comfort and intimacy which was granted with the gray mech tightening the embrace and murmuring soothing words.

“Help me...” Deadlock begged, a sob rattling his body.


End file.
